


College Spring Break

by ChrisPalmerX



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisPalmerX/pseuds/ChrisPalmerX
Summary: It's been 5 years since Kim and Ron graduated high school. Kim is in college and Ron is a growing Internet star. When they go on spring break to sunny Florida they run into someone they haven't spoken to since high school...Bonnie! Needless to say the reunion doesn't go well. (** M is for SOME sexual content. Not as much as my previous stories but some. **)





	1. Chapter 1 - It's Time For A Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.
> 
> I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.
> 
> ** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT this chapter but later it will**

**College Spring Break**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 1 - It's Time For A Break**

* * *

On a Friday evening, just after 4pm, at Philip McCorkle College, a college that is just a few miles north of Upperton, Kim Possible walks into her dorm room from a long day of college classes She smiles and says "Hi" to her roommate Lacy.

Lacy is like a female version of Wade. Black, nerdy and very techy.

Kim says to Lacy as she packs her suitcase, "This Florida trip is just want I need to unwind for spring break."

Lacy is playing a fast passed first person shooter computer game. She takes a moment away from her 3 large monitors and watches Kim pack. She asks, "How do you have the money to go to college and have a fun spring break trip?"

Kim responds, "I saved up a lot when I was in high school. When I used to go off and save the world with my boyfriend Ron, my friend Wade would find me a ride to different places so that saved me a lot in travel expenses."

"Wade the super-nerd?"

"Super-genius! He graduated college when he was 10!"

"Yea, I remember you talked about him before. What's he like 15 or 16 now?"

Kim continues, "16. I told you about before remember?

"Vaguely."

"Anyway, my moms a doctor and my dads a rocket scientist, they would never let me go in dept. Besides, I earn my own money too."

Lacy turns back to her computer game, "Must be nice."

Kim stops from packing, for a moment, to tell Lacy, "You know I once told my friend Wade that he needed to get out more. That it was unhealthy to stay inside and play videos games all the time. Of course I was hit with a truth ray at the time but still…video games are fun but you need to – "

Kim stopped because she could see that Lacy wasn't listening at all. Lacy's full attention was on her game.

Kim rolled her eyes and turned around to finish packing.

When she was done she closed her suite and walked to the door. As Kim was about to walk out Lacy waved "good-buy."

Lacy said as Kim walked out, "I wish I could go too but I have to work."

Kim laughed and said, "Work? You mean play more games?"

Lacy paused her game and responded, "No. I have some new clients that need their mother board fixed. Computer techy stuff. Have fun!"

"I will. See ya."

The door closed and Lacy said to the person in her headset, "Yea, she's gone now."

The 2 monitors on the side continued game play but the middle computer monitor turned black. The monitor began to change as Lacy never took her eyes off the screen.


	2. Getting Ron's attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: This is chapter 2 of my adult fan fiction story College Spring Break. It mostly involves Kim Possible, Ron and Bonnie.
> 
> I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.
> 
> ** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT all chapters but some. This chapter is one of the chapters that does!**

College Spring Break

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer X

Ch. 2 – Getting Ron's attention

Kim might have been living in a dorm for college but she was never too far from her boyfriend, Ron.

Ron was living in an apartment in Midleton, just a small drive from Kim's college. It was important to him to live on his own and NOT live at home but also to not be that far from the love of his life, Kim.

Kim opened the door to Ron's apartment. Ron was editing a video on his computer in his living room. Kim kissed him on the cheek and asked, "Why aren't you ready? We need to leave in a few hours!"

"I will be, right after I edit this video."

"Hurry up. I'm going to take a shower. When I'm done you need to start packing!"

His eyes never left his laptop as he answered her. "Sure thing, KP."

Kim got in the shower. She let the warm water run through her red hair and run all over her body. It felt good. Very relaxing.

Before she soaped up she took a deep breath and let the steam from the hot shower enter her lungs. She closed her eyes and breated again. This moment was letting the stress of college wither away.

As she stood there, letting the power of the hot shower soak her, some of the streams of water ran down between her legs. She shook as water ran by her clit. She sighed and reached down between her legs and inserted her finger. She opened her eyes wide as she felt an intense burst of pleasure! "Ohh..."

She then closed her eyes again, rubbed her clit and imaged Ron's cock inside her. She bit her upper lip and told herself, "Enough of this, showers over!"

Kim walked out of the shower and strolled to Ron, still wet. She stood in front of him…naked and soaked. Ron's eyes did not go off his monitors because he was very much in-golfed in his work. He told her, "Oh, that was a quick shower. I'll be done…"

When he finally turned he stopped in mid sentence to see his gorgeous girlfriend standing in front of him naked…dripping wet.

Ron almost instantly got a hard on. Kim looked down and saw his cock poking in his sweat pants.

Kim smiled, "I'm glad you're wearing sweat pants, they come off easy."

Kim got on her knees, pulled his pants down and started to suck his cock. She went up and down, up and down – 3 or 4 times – deepthroating each time.

She took his cock out of her mouth and said to him, "I see I don't have to do much prep work. You cock is already super hard."

Ron tried to answer, "Well, your hot sexy wet body allllwwayyyysss…."

…but he couldn't finish his words because she went down deep on his cock - AGAIN.

She came up for air and said, "I want you to fuck me."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Kim bent over the bed and Ron inserted his rock hard cock into her pussy. Kim immediately felt the wonderful sensation of his thick cock inside her. This is what she wanted in the shower.

Ron thrusted away at Kim's back side. For a few moments he just kept pumping at her from behind. At first slow and deep. Then a little faster and slightly more faster as the moments ticked away. He grabbed each side of her hips and pulled them closer to his cock trying to push his dick as deep as it would go inside her.

After a few minutes, he pushed her head down on the bed!

he wasn't forceful but he knew that his cock would go in deeper if she was bent over more.

Kim's face was smashed ageist the soft cushion of a blanket. Soft on her face but she felt every inch of Ron's super hard cock even more now!

He pounded away faster and faster.

She reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit as Ron fucked her hard. She screamed, "Oh - My - God. I love this. It feels so FFUUCCKKKIIINNGGG GGOOODDD. Don't stop!"

"I'm sorry KP your too hot to have me hold back. I'm going to cum soon."

"Oh come on. Just a few more seconds." Kim continued to play with her clit as she pushed her self to cum. She could feel Ron's hard cock pounding at her faster and stronger.

Then - she felt it. This was it...the moment she wanted, "Oh yes - there it is....I'm going to cum!"

Ron responded with, "Me too!"

Kim screamed a powerful orgasm as Ron hammered in a few more thrusts. It was the orgasm she wanted in the shower only a lot better then she imagined.

Within a few seconds Ron pumped a few more times and then pulled out his cock and squirted his man juice on her ass.

Kim was out of breath and breathing very heavy. She tried to speak but her face was still buried in the bed so her words came out muffled as she tried to say, "Get a towel. You made a mess on my ass."


End file.
